A Reason to Live
by VioletLiLy24
Summary: He never really care much about anything in this world. There was no reason for him to life yet he choose to do so... That is until he met her.
1. The Past

**A/N:** So.. this is my first fic ever to be uploaded, and yey! It's KanLena 3 I just love this pairing so muchhhhh :DD

**Disclaimer** : I see this all the time in the fics I read, might as well do it as well :3 Okay. -man and all it's characters belong to no other than Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : The Past**

"It's over... It's finally over..."

This were the last words of a young boy before he fainted. He was known as Yu. His body was covered in bloody wounds, and in his hand was his innocence in it's raw form.

Day after day the boy experienced nothing but pain as he was made to synchornize with his innocence. Each time after he would always be in a rough condition, but it didn't matter though. His wounds always healed right after a certain amount of time. Others would consider it a blessing, but to him, it was more of a curse. He wasn't alone though. The boy had a companion, his name was Alma. . .

Unlike Yu, Alma was cheery and optimistic. The exact opposit of Yu. Yu was a irritant and rude. Despite this, Alma learned to put up with Yuu's personality. All they had was each other after all.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Each day, all they did was synchronize with the innocence. They failed each time.

One day they learned the truth, and as they did, they were able to synchronize with the innocence. The truth made uu want to continue on living, on the other hand it made Alma want to die.

The two fought against each other. Alma wanted to kill him, to kill his friend Yu. "I don't want to die. I want to live." those were his words, the words of Yu as he finishes off his comrade.

Alma was gone. Yu was the only one left.

_. . . . . . . . ._

"Brother. . ." A girl named Lenalee cries out in her slumber. Young Lenalee Lee was taken away from her brother after being found to be able to synchornize with innoncence known as the dark boots.

Lenalee was having a dream. A dream about that day, the day she was taken away from her brother. Tears started to flow down from her cheeks.

The dream then shifts to what she saw one day during her stay in the order. She saw a boy become a Fallen One. They forced him to bond with a shard of innocence. It utterly failed. Lenalee knew nothing of what happened after.

She was afraid, afraid that one day she might become a fallen one. Soon his face began appearing. The face of the person he hates the most, Malcom C. Lvellie. He was the reason she was away from her brother now. No matter how many times she tries to escapes he was always there to stop her, to prevent her from seeing her brother. She hated him, and yet he was the object of her fear as well.

_. . . 2 Years after . . ._

In a feeble attempt to escape the order once more, Lenalee decided to try and sneak out of her room while everyone was asleep. Although she's tried this once before, Lenalee still couldn't think of a better way to escape.

It was a silent night. All she could here was the sound of her own footsteps as she ran. She knew that they've already noticed her abscence. The footsteps and shouts were getting nearer and nearer. In a desperate attempt to hide herself, she entered a room without knowing what or who was in there.

Holding her breath she pressed an ear to the door.

"Where did she go?"

"She couldn't have gone too far."

"Let's check the rooftop."

Relief soared through her body as she overheard the conversation. She leaned her back on the door just as her knees slowly gave out on her making her sit. It only then when she had realized she wasn't alone.

**. . . END OF CHAPTER 1 . . .**


	2. First Encounter

**A/N :** Hi there~! It's me again with Chapter 2 of the story. I actually got stuck halfway there and re-written almost half of it because I wasn't satisfied xD [ Little trivia bout this chapter, it consists of 1234 words, and that was unintentional :)) ]

I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors I may commit in this, the last, and any errors I may commit in the upcoming chapters. :)

Oh, and thanks for the reviews :D It made my day actually and even inspired me to finish chapter 2 quicker than I expected to do so :'D

**Disclaimer :** do I have to do this every chapter though? In any case, I'm bored so... DGM still doesn't belong to me, and never will it belong to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : First Encounter**

Across the room sat a young child who seemed about her age. Moonlight coming from the window shone upon him. It was actually the only source of light in the room.

Lenalee cautiously approached the child. _'I wonder if I should-' _

Her thoughts were cut short by a sudden voice. "Who are you?" He sharply asked without facing her.

"I - I - I'm sorry for intruding!" she immediately exclaimed feeling rather stupid. He was asking for her name and she said sorry? Clearly all the running away must've damaged her common sense.

A short momment of silence came after. Lenalee wondered if she had angered him. Not able to look at the child straight, she looked down to her feet and waited. Was he going to kick her out perhaps? Lenalee waited for a response.

He gave out a sigh and stood up to face her. He looked at her intently as she stared at her feet. She was beautiful despite her bruises which she had probabily acquired during her attempts of escaping. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He soon realized that her was staring and quickly snapped himself out of it.

"Who are you?" he asked once more.

The girl looked up at him. Her face showing an expression between confusion and relief. She suddenly realized that he was waiting for a response. "I'm Lenalee Lee..." she paused for a while hesitant to ask his name.

"Lenalee..." he repeated. Lenalee jumped as she heard her name being called out. It's been a while since she's heard her name being uttered in such a soft and calm tone. Although the nurses also called her by her first name, their tone was different, it felt different to her. Maybe it was just her, she didn't know.

"... and you?... w-what's your name?" she asked in a shaky voice. Lenalee was afraid of embarassing herself and making a bad first impression. Silence loomed over them once again as she waited for an answer.

"Kanda Yu." was all he said.

Silence as upon them once again. This time though, Lenalee didn't feel as tense as before. At first she thought that the being in front of her was scary, but when she saw his eyes her thoughts were easily retracted. The aura around them didn't feel as tense as it was a while ago. In fact she felt calm around him despite the fact that they had just met. It was Lenalee this time who found herself staring at him.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at this. _'Why the heck is she looking at me like that?'_

A smile soon crept onto Lenalee's face. She momentarily forgot all of her problems. "It's nice to meet another female child here at the order."

This statement made Kanda's right eye twitch. An annoyed expression crept up his face. He wanted to strangle her and kick her out of his room, but her innocent smile prevented him from doing so. He gave out a sigh.

"I'm a boy." He said frankly. This made Lenalee's smile vanish almost instantly only. Her eyes were now as wide a saucers which was accompanied by a light blush on her face. All this time she had thought that Kanda was a girl. No one could blame her though, his hair was so long, perhaps even longer than hers.

"I'm so sorry!" she immediately said as soon as she was back to her senses. Feeling ashamed at herself for comitting such a mistake, Lenalee looked at the floor.

Kanda gave out a sigh. It was the first time that someone has openly admitted that they thought that he was a girl. Seeing that it was a hramless mistake, Kanda decided to overlook it. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

Lenalee looked back up at him but found that he had turned his back on her and was sitting in the same position as he had been when she had first seen him with his eyes closed. _'Is he asleep perhaps? Was he sleeping when I came in earlier? What should I do... I couldn't exactly leave, I don't have anywhere to run to...' _Lenalee coudn't quite make up her mind on what she should do. She was cautious, she didn't want to get taken back to her room, nor did she was to anger the person in front of her.

Too caught up in her thoughts, Lenalee hadn't realized that Kanda was looking at her with a look that seemed to say, 'is there something wrong?'. Lenalee contemplated on whether to leave him alone, make small take, or just go and tell him what is was that was bothering her.

Before Lenalee could make up her mind the voices of the people looking for her was heard once more. "Maybe she finally suceeded in escaping..."

"Impossible." A familiar voice said to those looking for her. The voice sent chills throughout her body, she knew it was him. There was no doubt about it. "Stop the search. She'll come out eventually."

From the gap underneath the door of Kanda's room, she saw Lvellie's feet facing towards it. Lenalee could feel him staring at the door. It was as if he knew that she was in there.

"Alright then sir." The group then left him alone in front of the door to Kanda's room.

_'Why is he not leaving yet...' _Lenalee held her breathe and kept staring at the gap underneath the door. Soon enough she saw his feet face another direction and when she thought he was about to leave, he said, "Try all you want but know this, you will never be able to leave this place." Upon saying those words, he walked off further into the hallways.

Lenalee realesed the breathe she was holding in as soon as he left. She knew that those words were for her, meaning that he knew she was in there... yet he didn't do anything about it. _'Is there really no escape to this cruel fate...'_

"Medidate."

_'Huh?'_ Lenalee had almost forgotten that this was Kanda's room she was in, and that he was in there along with her. "Umm... ex...cuse me?"

"It helps get your mind off problems." he said frankly. He knew that something was bothering her and he also knew that it would seem rather weird to ask her considering that they just met after all.

Lenalee could tell that all Kanda wanted to help her. Just the thought of it pushed Lvellie and his words off her mind allowing a smile to creep up on her face. She suddenly wraps her arms around him from behind and says, "Thank you, Yu."

This threw Kanda's concentration off making him open his eyes. As much as he tried to stop it, a light blush adorned his face. He was thankful that Lenalee was behind him and could not see it. He closed his eyes and did everything he can to try and control the blush on his face. "Tch. I said medidate, not hug me throw me off my concentration."

She giggled as she let go of him and sat beside him in the same manner as he did. "Like this?"

Kanda looked at her and nodded. "Now, concentrate and be quiet." he instructed as he tried to regain his concentration back and resume his medidation.


	3. Too Close for Comfort

**A/N : **Wahhhhhh. It's been.. what? 2 months since I updated. ;-; I'm very very sorry for that. I got busy with college and stuff. I had actually worked on it since I published Chapter 2, then when I opened the file earlier... I couldn't remember much of what I had typed and what I had planned in mind.

In any case, I shouldn't be babbling about that here. Right? Anywayyy. Here's chapter 3 for those who've been waiting. Again, I'm sorry for any grammatical and typing errors I may have committed along the way ^^"

**Disclaimer: **Again. I don't own DGM. If I did, it wouldn't be this famous and well known, and probably not even worth reading. xD

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : Too Close for Comfort**

A year has passed since that night and by now Kanda and Lenalee have grown closer to each other. Though this was mainly Lenalee's handicraft seeing as Kanda likes to isolate himself most of the time which is something Lenalee just doesn't get at all.

Right now, Lenalee was heading up to the rooftop. This wasn't another attempt to escape though, far from it actually. She was actually going up there to meet Kanda who has developed a certain affinity to the rooftop over his stay at the order.

Just like she had expected, Kanda was there, lying on his back wih his eyes closed. He usually comes here to take a nap or when he wanted to be alone (which would be almost always).

As silent as she could, Lenalee tiptoed to where Kanda was. She didn't want to wake him up, in fact, all Lenalee wanted was to just sit beside him. Just as she thought she had achieved her goal of sitting beside him without waking him up Kanda spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Lenalee jumped at this and looked at him who in turn was looking at her. She gave out a half-hearted smile and replied, "I just wanted to be here. Is there anything wrong with that?" She tried to sound as cheery as she possibly could hoping that Kanda wouldn't realize that something was actually bothering her. She then proceeded to look up at the clear blue sky which sort of helped her forget even just for a second what was bothering her.

Kanda didn't but it though. He sat up and looked straight ahead. "Is it him again?" he asked seeing as Lenalee wouldn't tell him on her own free will.

Lenalee's expression changed and she shook her head. "No... not neccessarily..." she replied in a rather saddened voice.

He raised an eybrow at this and decided to question further, "Then what is bothering you?" Kanda watched as she bit her lower lip. Tears started to well up in her eyes, it was clear to him that she was trying her best to hold them in though. Her cheery expression was instantly replaced by a sorrowful one, and Kanda didn't like at all. In the short time that he has known her, Kanda had only seen Lenalee become like this twice. One was right now, and the other was during that day...

_. . . Flashback . . ._

It had been a week since Kanda had joined the order and met Lenalee. Ever since he taught her how to medidate, Lenalee had been going to his room to join him in his medidating. There were times though wherein Kanda was out and when he would come back to his room he would often find Lenalee sleeping on the spot where she usually medidates along side him. When that happens, Kanda would lift her up and place her on his bed without waking her up. He would then medidate afterwards. There would also be the occassional knock on his door by the head nurse asking if Lenalee was in there, he would say yes and the head nurse would nod and leave him alone.

There was one particular day though which Kanda knew would be etched in his mind for a long time. It was a stormy day and Kanda had just came back from a mission with Noise Marie. It was the first mission that was assigned to him. As soon as he came back from the mission, he went up to his room and changed his clothes and was about to medidate when Lenalee suddenly came into his room soaking wet. "Oi." he called to her hoping to gain her attention. She didn't look at him. Lenalee continued to move to where she usually medidates with Kanda and proceeded with medidating.

Kanda was confused at her actions. Usually she would ar least greet her and say his name, but today she was different. It was like Kanda was an invisible person or a stranger whom she had never laid eyes on and poses a threat to her. It it didn't feel right, this was not the Lenalee she had known for the past week.

"You should dry yourself first before you catch a cold." he said as he grabbed a dry towel and tossed it to her. The towel landed on her head yet she didn't do anything about it. He sighed. Kanda couldn't stand seeing water dripping down frmo her hair and onto the floor of his room, he knew he'd be the one to clean up after all that water and he really didn't feel like doing so tonight. So instead of watching her unintantionally make the mess any bigger, Kanda decided to walk up behind her and dry her hair, seeing as she wasn't going to do it herself any time soon.

Deafening silence surrounded the two as the thunder roared. As Kanda was drying her hair thinking of what could be wrong with her did she start sobbing. Kanda raised an eyebrow at this and was about to ask when thunder suddenly flashed. The bright flash blinded him as the lights in his room suddenly went out. When his vision returned, he felt Lenalee clutching onto his shirt crying her heart out. This surprised Kanda but after a while he realized that he needed to do something, but what? He has never really been faced with such a sitaution in his life... or at least that was what he thought.

He suddenly remembered the day he first awakened after that fateful event. Tiedol was the first person he had laid eyes on upon awakening. At first it was an expression that seemed worried, but as soon as Kanda's vision cleared up he saw the smile on Tiedoll's face. _"Did you have a nice rest?"_ he said in a manner that seemed so calm and gentle, father-like even. _"You must be hungry" _he said to him as he stood up and went to what looked like a kitchen. Yu watched him intently. He couldn't understand why he was doing this. Tears slowly started to fill his eyes as he watched. Kanda tried to hold them back, but the wave of pain and anguish was too great for him to handle. At first, he didn't understand why tear started to flow out of his eyes. It took him a about a minute before he had realized what he had done. Kanda Yu has killed his friend, his comarade, his brother. Alma and he were like brothers, and yet he still killed him, he killed him because he didn't want to die. He was selfish. When Tiedol came back with a plate of food in his hand, he immediately noticed that something was wrong with Kanda. He approached him and set the food down on the table beside Kanda's bed. Tiedol was silent, but somehow Kanda was thankful he was. Without warning, Kanda threw himself onto Tiedol and cried his eyes out on his shirt. _"Everything will be alright Yu." _he said as he patted Kanda's back until he could no longer cry.

Back then it was him who needed someone to cry on, someone to comfort him. Now it was his turn to comfort Lenalee who needed him. He did as Tiedol had done with him before, Kanda slowly placed his hand onto Lenalee's back and remained silent. Soon enough Lenalee slowly started to stop crying and slowly pushed herself off of Kanda. Her cheeks were tear stained and within her eyes tears still threatened to fall. Wihtout realizing it, Kanda had began wiping the trail left behind by the tears on her face using his thumb as his hand cupped her face. He titled it upward just a bit so that their eyes met before he spoke, "Tell me what's wrong." His tone was like that of an older brother, demanding that his sister tell him what was bothering her. Lenalee didn't respond immediately, she was still hesitant on telling him. "Tell me." he repeated sternly which made Lenalee take a deep breathe before opening her mouth to speak.

"I'm scared. I miss my brother. Day by day I keep missing him, wishing he would come and take me back. Everyday I would try to sneak away from this order... to escape this prison.. to escape him..." she paused at this as she bit her lower lip to try and tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks once more. Kanda knew that she wasn't done speaking though, so he remained quiet as his eyes remained affixed on the face of the person speaking. He watched as she finally released her lower lip and ended her statement. "Lvellie." she spat his name like venom. Hatred and fear evident in her tone.

After that, Kanda knew not what to do. Back then, Tiedol didn't ask him what was wrong because he already knew or at least had an idea, but now Kanda knew nothing about Lenalee. It was weird, they've known each other for how long and he only finds out that she has an older brother only now. Well... he wasn't the social type... and perhaps she didn't mention it 'cause it would pain her... _'What am I thinking! This is no time to be thinking about those things.' _

He let out a sigh. He was hopeless, and so was she, in a different way that is. He and she were so different from one another, yet so alike at the same time. Lenalee's sad and sorrowful face is not what he had grown accustomed to, and right now Kanda had made up his mind. He's decided, he never wants to see her like this ever again. Without thinking things through, Kanda pulled her into a hug and whispered to her, "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Lenalee felt much more comfortable. She didn't think that such a hostile and irritable person like Kanda would be this kind and gentle. It wasn't new it her, it actually reminded her a lot of Komui, her elder brother. Just realizing this made her want to cry again, but she didn't. Somehow the comfort that she felt under Kanda's arms hindered the tears from falling out all over again. Lenalee wouldn't admit it, but the truth was that she was tried from crying. So tired, yet she knew not how to stop, yet somehow Kanda did. "Thank you." she whispered into his ear before letting her eyelids slowly fall over her red and swollen eyes soon drifting off into sleep with a warm smile on her face.

_. . . End of Flashback . . ._

Kanda swore that night that he would do everything in his power to prevent Lenalee from crying like that again. Yet what was he doing right now? Lenalee looks like she was going to cry again, and Kanda couldn't bear the thought of it. By now Lenalee had hugged her knees to her chest and burried her face in them. Immediately Kanda placed a hand ontop of her head which slowly made Lenalee look at him but still had half of her face burried in her arms.

"Tell me." he stated with a stern face yet calming expression, his eyes looking directly at her's. Tears threatened to fall once again. She looked down. Lenalee was about to speak when suddenly the voice of a nurse interrupted.

"Lenalee? Are you here?" Upon hearing this, Lenalee stood up and wiped the tears off her face. "I'll see you later Yu." see said as she turned around and left Kanda alone once again.

Kanda let out a sudden sigh as she left. He then got up to his feet and was about to leave when Lvellie suddenly appeared. They looked at each other both with ice in their eyes. Kanda hated Lvellie for all the sufferring that he has made Lenalee go through, meanwhile Lvellie plainly didn't like children, and Kanda was of no exception. Heavy silence loomed upon them. Knowing that it was a waste of time, Kanda looked away from the man and continued forward towards the door. As he passed by the wicked man, he heard him say, "Don't get too close to the girl. You'll regret it."

This made Kanda stop for a while. He thought about saying something but decided that he wasn't worth it and then continued to make his way down back to his room.

. . . . . . . . .

"It seems that the boy is getting closer to the girl. Tsk. If this keeps up then we wont be able to push through with our plans." says a calm faced man with gray skin. His hair and clothes resemble that of a gentleman, and his actions and way of speaking are that of one as well. The man's name was Tykki. Beside him was a female with the same gray skin. She listened onto their conversation while licking on her lollipop. Her name was Road.

"It would be impossibe to accomplish it anyway, so I don't see the difference." the boy sitting across him spoke. He has jey black hair along with gray skin just like the other. His appearance is opposite of the that spoke before him. Meanwhile, the person beside him, named Jasdero, scratched his head of long blonde hair. Anyone who would look at them wouldn't think that they were actually twins. "What do you mean by that Devit?" he asked not getting what his twin had said. His brother named Devit sighed then answered. "I mean, we wouldn't be able to go in an out of the order unnoticed."

"Stu-pid~ It's rather easy to go by without getting caught... but where's the fun in that?" the girl intervened flicking the stick of her finished candy to whomever was nearest to her, in this case it was Tykki. This made him frown and was about to say something about it when a chubby guy clad in white spoke. "I wouldn't underestimate our enemy though. Besides, it's still too early for us to make an appearance... The show has yet to begin."

* * *

**A/N :** and that's the end of that chapter. Seriously.. I didn't know how to continue what I've already written back then. OTL

so yeah.. I guess this one is longer than the two before it, but I can't help but feel that it would've been longer if I finished it way back when the idea was still fresh in my mind. Oh well... anywayy, expect my updates to be MEGA SUPER DUPER slow... I'm still trying to get used to my schedule ^^"


	4. The Fierce yet Soft Maroon

**A/N :** Hello there~ It's been a while since I updated :D ... oh who am I kidding, it has been like forever since I last updated this, I am trully trully trully sorry for that ;-; *really. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am ;-;* Acads have kept me busy.

Now, maybe some of you are wondering... "If I'm soooo busy, then where did you find the time to write this chapter?" Well... Last night I had no internet connection and was practically bored to death so I scanned my files and found this unfinished chapter 4, then I told myself, "It would be such a waste to trash my first fanfic, I might as well finish it." I had actually written the first part of this chapter a long time ago *around the time when I just finished chapter 3* but then I got stuck and.. well.. you know the rest ^^"

Anyway, I've dragged this on for long enough and I don't want to bore you with my blabbering so here it is, Chapter 4 :'D

**Disclaimer :** I DO NOT OWN DGM.! ;-;

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Fierce yet Soft Maroon**

A month has passed since that fateful day. It was almost time for Lenalee's birthday. Kanda didn't know what to do; he's been thinking about it for over a week now. Lenalee was kind of like his best friend in the order, excluding Marie that is. The difference was that Marie was almost never around, and Lenalee was there for him always, not that he needed to look for her. Usually it was the other way around.

Kanda was meditating in his room, hoping that it would help him come up with an idea on what to do. His concentration was then interrupted as his golem came out of his pocket and started to beep. Kanda opened his eyes at this and listened to the message that played next.

"Come to my office immediately. I have a task for you." the voice said and ended the transmission.

Kanda sighed. He stood up and harshly grabbed his golem immediately placing it back into his pocket. As he opened the door of his room, he came into face to face with Lenalee. For a while they remained frozen in place. Lenalee felt awkward and blinked then she took a step backward before she started to speak. "Uhmm... are you... uhmm... busy?" Lenalee mentally slapped herself. _You idiot! That wasn't what you were supposed to say!'_

"I'm being called to Lvellie's office. I'm guessing that they have a mission for me. Why do you ask?" Kanda replied with a question of his own.

Lenalee became sad at this and it was obvious to her that Kanda has noticed it, so she immediately feigned a smile. "Oh. Uhmm... is that so. When will you be back?"

Kanda shrugged at this. "I don't know what the mission is yet so I don't know when I'll be back. I'm guessing that I won't be gone for long though." Kanda knew where this conversation was going and immediately added, "I'll probabily be back in time for your birthday."

Upon hearing those words, Lenalee looked up at him. "How did you know?" she asked in disbelief. Up until now she had always thought that no one in the order knew about her birthday.

"That's a secret." he said giving her a small smirk. "Well, I have to go now." He gave her a small pat on the head before he made his way to Lvellie's office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He soon arrived infront of _his _office. Kanda took a deep breath before opening the doors and entering the room. Inside he saw a man clearly preoccupied his paperwork. The man didn't even look to know who is was who had entered. "Has no one ever taught you to knock before entering?" He turned his chair around and faced him.

"Just tell me what the mission is." Kanda replied. Malcom C. Lvellie. He was the last person that he wanted to see right now. He didn't like how he has treated Lenalee up until now just because she couldn't activate her innocence. A brilliant idea suddenly flashed into his mind. _'What if I get rid of Lvellie for her? That would make an EXCELLENT birthday gift.' _Kanda mentally smiled at this. It was certainly a great idea, but he knew that Lenalee didn't like it when others get hurt so he immediately pushed the idea away for now.

"Impatient as always." Lvellie said raising an eyebrow at him clearly irked by Kanda's response. Lvellie knew that Kanda was quite the disrespectful person, and he didn't like it. He had always wanted to get rid of him and any other child in the order, but he couldn't as they were an important asset to them of which they cannot lose. Thus, Lvellie had decided to punish him instead, not only him but also his little girl friend, Lenalee. Amongst the young ones in the order Lenalee was the one he resented the most. To him she was useless and they shouldn't be wasting time waiting for her to activate her innocence, but those of a higher rank than him didn't agree. Now he was stuck with her and he dreaded every moment of it. At least he got to make her suffer and that was good enough for him.

"Your mission is to go to the Antarctic and retrieve some innocence." He started to explain what Kanda will be doing. "A team of finders have gone ahead. They will meet you in South Georgia. Any questions?"

"None." Kanda responded and immediately left the room slamming the door behind him making Lvellie's pile of paper fall from his desk and scatter all over the room. Normally Lvellie would be rather cross with Kanda and a frown would creep up on his face, but right now it was the total opposite. Lvellie was grinning like a Cheshire cat which didn't suit him at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It took about two and a half days but he had finally made it. Kanda inhaled the frosty air. It was certainly chilly there, he was thankful that he had brought along some warm clothing. Silence was something that Kanda had expected, he was wrong though. As soon as he arrived to town he was tackled to the group by a female finder who was around in her twenties. "YOU ARE SOOO CUTE!" she pinched his cheeks and hugged him even tighter. "GET OFF OF ME!" Kanda yelled trying to peel the woman off of him. He was furious and the other finders could see it. The three other men in their team tried to get her off of him as well, but they were unsuccessful as the femal finder kissed each one of them on the cheek. The males were love struck and stopped what they were doing. Kanda wanted to slap himself at the sight of the pathetic team of finders.

A kid wearing a cloak with its hood up slowly approached them. "Let go of him Sarah." the mysterious person said. _'Who is this kid...' _ Kanda mentally asked himself as he stopped what he was doing and started at kid.

"Awwwwww... but he's sooooo cute!" the woman named Sarah whined as she held onto Kanda even tighter making it difficult for him to breathe. The kid knew this as well and hit the woman and she instantly fainted and fell on top of Kanda. Kanda then pushed the woman off of him and turned to face the kid who by now was slapping the male finders forcing them to come back to their senses. Kanda stared at Sarah not feeling sorry for her but wondering if she was still alive. Again the kid knew what he was thinking and answered his question, "Don't worry. She's still alive. I just knocked her out."

Kanda turned to see the kid approaching him. "Who are you?" he bluntly asked. The kid pulled the hood down. He was surprised to see that the kid was another female, what surprised him more was that she wasn't a finder, but a fellow exorcist. "Rein. My name is Rein. And you must be Kanda Yu. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said holding out her hand for a handshake. Kanda took it and shook her hand immediately letting go after.

Rein had shoulder length maroon hair and amber eyes. She had a maroon headband which was slightly darker than her hair and had two black roses on right side near her ear.

"Lvellie never said anything about meeting up with another exorcist." he said with suspicion in his tone.

She shrugged. "The same goes for me. Lvellie never said that he was sending out another exorcist. All he said was he was sending some back up."

"Is that so..." Kanda nodded. He was still suspicious but if she was around the group of finders that he was to meet then he figured that it was alright.

"How about we go inside and I'll explain the current situation to you." Rein said. Kanda nodded at this. Rein turned to the male finders who immediately understood her and carried Sarah back to the inn they were staying at. Rein followed with Kanda beside her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The finders brought Sarah to a room leaving Rein and Kanda alone to talk. Rein sat down on the sofa and motioned for Kanda to sit down as well. Without saying a word, Kanda sat across from Rein and waited for her to begin.

"I'm going to be brief and to the point." She said and Kanda nodded in response, Rein saw this and continued. "There has been a rumor around town, about a young girl around our age whose singing brings forth dramatic changes to the weather to a certain area, in this case, is this town. People describe her to have pale blond hair and bloodshot red eyes and a cross like scar on her neck. Finders have been sent to try and bring the girl back to headquarters, but every time they would come near her… She starts singing a sad and slow melody which brings a heavy snow storm capable of blowing the finders away. A few days ago I was sent out to try and retrieve the girl. As I was heading up the mountain where they say she could be found, a bunch of akuma attacked me. They were all level ones but their numbers have outmatched me. I manage to hack away at some, but there was still too many. I had no choice but to fall back and call for reinforcements. And… that's about it." Rein felt ashamed of how she wasn't able to complete the mission assigned to her and even had to ask for help. She looked down at the floor and waited for a response.

Kanda stood up and started to head for the door. "Let's go before the akumas get to her first." Rein looked up to him and saw the serious look on his face. Upon seeing this, Rein stood up as well and grabbed her hood and another which was about the same size and handed one to Kanda. "It gets a lot colder up on the mountains." She said with a small smile on her face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Rein and Kanda left, one of the finders who were supposed to accompany them check to see if they were done with their conversation…

"Rein – sama? Are you done speaking with…- WAHHHH!"

Upon hearing his girly screaming, the other finders in the team rushed to where he was. "What?! What's wrong?." One of them asked.

"They're GONE! Rein – sama and the other exorcist are gone!" he yelled quaking in fear. It was his first time to be out in the field, as such, he didn't know what to do when faced with certain situations. He was nearly killed by an akuma when they had accompanied Rein for the first time up the mountain. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't even be there anymore. This was also the reason why he holds such a high level of respect for Rein.

Still panicked from the sight of an empty room he asked, "Should we go look for them?" He soon felt a hand on his right shoulder, his reflex told him to look up so he did and saw the female finder, Sarah, looking at him with a stern look on her face. He then gave her a puzzled look before looking at his fellow finders. Each one of them gave him the same stern and determined look as Sarah.

Sarah's features soon softened and she softly spoke, "Even if we wanted to go after them, we don't know where they went. It would be best that we stay here and wait for further orders."

"Yeah, Sarah's right. They could always contact us via golem." One of the finders reasoned.

"I… I guess you're right."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shouldn't we have brought the finders with us?" Kanda asked as they trudged along the steep path up the mountain trying to shield his sight from the snow brought by the harsh winds.

Rein stopped for a while. This made Kanda stop as well. He looked back at his companion and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't want Sarah… no… I don't want my sister to be in danger. That's why… I…" Tears threatened on falling. She kept her head down not wanting her companion to see. She expected Kanda to make a snide remark or something, but what he did surprised her. Kanda lifted her chin up forcing her to look up at him. His expression was not what she had expected, quite the opposite actually, he had a concerned look on his face and his eyes were so full of emotion. Rein gasped at this and was about to say something when he let go and turned his back towards her. "Sorry. You reminded me of someone." He immediately said.

Rein was about to say something when a sweet sounding melody filled the air. This lifted the snow storm enabling them to see the source of the sweet melody.


End file.
